Last Of Peverell
by Fallen Guardian1995
Summary: One year after battle of Hogwarts death visits Harry and gives him a chance to live a normal life. Will Harry take the chance ? Harry as a Peverell. Contains contracts My first fanfic. Plz R&R Rating may change. Contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 :

One year after battle of Hogwarts Harry James Potter was sitting in Potter manor thinking about his family and friends. Finally he was able to destroy all the horcruxes of that dark tosser Voldemort and finally able to destroy him with his own rebounding killing curse. On the Halloween the day his destiny was set was also fulfilled by him. But even though he won he already had lost everything he hold dear.

His best friend Hermione was dead. After that basterd Ron left them for alone in their horcrux hunt they went to goblins and with their help they got rid of horcrux in Harry, cup and locket. After several hours of deliberation with other healers on the Goblin payroll, Harry was given a choice. He could opt to remove the horcrux to another item which would be destroyed later, or he could choose an option that would be significantly more painful, as well as life threatening, but potentially more rewarding. If he chose the second route, the Goblins would try to leech all the information the horcrux contained, before transferring it to another item. The pain was described as being equivalent to a crucio, and it would last as long as it took to remove the information. Unfortunately once the process was started, they couldn't stop without causing permanent damage to his brain.

They also found out the treachery of the weasely family and Dumbledore. Harry found that he was on love potions and loyalty potions by Ginny Ron and Dumbledore. He was flushed out of the potions and given training in detecting the potions.

It was disgusting for Harry to see the things Riddle had done to gain power. His memories gave him all of Voldemort's knowledge up until the moment the killing curse destroyed him, and so he knew who all the DE were. He knew where Voldemort kept his secret caches of money, potions and equipment. But most importantly, he knew where all of Voldemort's horcruxes were. That knowledge gave Harry some hope. Now that they knew how he survived as a wraith, he knew they finally had a way to get rid of him for good.

Goblins gave the best training in the world. Fierce but non the less best. The one person who gained the most benefit from the Training, was Harry. Between the knowledge he gained from Voldemort, his own incredible power levels, and his innate ability to pick up spells, Harry was more than capable of getting a Mastery in Transfiguration, DADA, Duelling, Occlumency, and shockingly, Potions. It was an incredible surprise for him to learn that without Snape hovering over him and ridiculing him class, he was actually quite good at Potions. While he was no where near Hermione's ability in mastering Charms, his Hand to Hand and Sword fighting teachers assured him that with a few more years of training, he would be able to receive a Mastery in those fields as well. Overall the duo were quite pleased with their time in the training, and now they looked to end the war as soon as their fierce training they were ready to fight the Dark Lord.

Once he arrived at Hogwarts, Harry's first action was to retrieve the Diadem from the Room of Requirements and send it to the Goblins for cleansing. When the attack on the Castle finally began, the teachers didn't have to take care of the students, since several of the upperclassmen had already been instructed to move the non combatants into the R.o.R. By the time the Order and the Ministry had arrived, Voldemort's army was closing in on the Castle gates. During the brief wait, Amelia informed Harry that he was correct about the secondary assault on the Ministry, but she had taken his advice and moved all secure information and magical items to a secure location that was hidden under a Fidelus.

After that in Hogwarts Harry was able to kill the snake with help of Neville and Voldemort was mortal again ready to kill.  
>Hermione was killed by Bellatrix. Harry killed her with a sectumsepra to her neck. After killing snake Neville fell by the hands of Voldemort who was angry at the death of his familiar. Harry Drowned himself in drinking to forget the pain of death of his friends. He isolated himself from wizarding world and decided to live a solitary life. But every thing changed that day. There was a blinding flash of light and he was sucked in a wormhole.<p>

Harry's POV

I was mourning over my friend on that dreaded Halloween thinking of their lifes. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and I was sucked in the wormhole.

"Hello. Anyone there?" I asked

"Hello little one" someone answered from behind.

I suddenly turned around taking battle stance ready to fire spell.

"I won't hurt you little one. You have nothing to fear. " A hooded figure dressed in black answered.

"Who are you and where the hell am I? Why am I here?"

"I am Death. The end of everything. You are in the place between your realm and my realm. As for why are you here, I have a favor to ask you."

"And what favor the almighty Death will be asking for me?"

"You were master of Death still you gave up the Hallows and let me my freedom. Your selflessness is admirable. You impressed me and my sisters Fate and Magic. There are many parallel universe coexisting at the same time. I made only two mistakes in only two universes one was The Hallows and other one was a extremely powerful magical artifact that gives total control over Death's power. If Voldemort gets that power he will unstoppable. He can travel through all universe and will be a true immortal. The balance of the reality will fail and the everything will be lost forever. We want you to go to that universe and stop Voldemort once and for all. "

"But why me? Is there any specific reason for that? And why should I do it?"

"Well Everyone you loved your family your friends are alive in that dimension. You are not famous. But your alternate self exists. So you will have to change your name. In this universe Neville is the boy who lived. You have to help him destroy all the horcruxes. Do you accept?"

"Well let me think about it. "

After thinking for some time I decided to take death's offer to go in the alternate universe. "Well I will take your offer but I do have some conditions of my own if you think you can fulfill them then we can talk. "

"Let's hear it then."

"First I want to take all my wealth and library of potter's and blacks with me. And I want to be atleast 6 feet. "

"That can be arranged"

"I want my Hedwig with me in that dimension as a familiar of mine"

"Well you can have Hedwig as familiar but she can't be a owl so any other bird can be arranged"

"Well then she can be a Phoenix"

"Okay it can be arranged "

"And my most important condition is that I want to be a Peverell."

"But that family died. We can't bring back the whole family ."

"But then you can make a story of a squib line which were hidden from line until last 7 generations and hidden from everyone and homeschooled. And I can take inheritance test at goblins and claim my headship rather easily. Also I want to take my cloak with me. You can take your magic away keeping it a normal invisibility cloak. "

"When you reason like that I can't really say no to your request. But remember you have to fulfill your duties as a Peverell and there may be a marriage contract and other business contracts. Do you agree?"

"Yes. Tell me now what I have to do to for dimension travel and in which year am I going?"

"You will be joining your forth year and as for the travel you just have to die..."

With that Death touched my forehead and I was sucked through another wormhole.

AN: Well I am fan of HP/DG contract stories so I think I will be using the same pairing. Thank you for reading It's my first fanfiction. If you think something is wrong please tell me through Angel over and out... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 2.

'bloody hell' Harry thought ' Dimension travel sucks. Well at least it's only headache. Lets contact Death. '

" Did you call me little wizard " someone suddenly asked from behind .

" Bloody Hades Death you scared crap out of me. Don't do that"

"Sure I'll try to remember " Death answered chuckling.

"So this is it. So tell me what I have to do here so I can have a peaceful life and move on to my next great adventure."

"Yes you have to help Neville to destroy Voldemort. But now on the current situation on our hand. This is the last week of third year of Hogwarts. Do you remember what happened in your third year?"

"Yes I clearly remember my last family returned to me. Sirius broke out of Azkaban and came to Hogwarts just to save me. We found out Pettigrew is the real traiter and he was a rat. But wormtail escaped and we have to rescue Sirius from dementor's kiss also Buckbeak from getting executed. Sirius escaped but we couldn't prove his innocence. So what is happening in this dimension?"

"In this dimension too Peter was the traitor and was secret keeper of Longbottoms while Sirius was of potter's. Voldemort went after Longbottoms. Alice sacrificed herself like your mother and Voldemort was once again left as a wraith due to the rebounding killing curse giving Neville that cursed scar."

"Is there a horcrux in Neville's scar?"

"Yes there is. But goblins will help you remove it as you know their hatred for soul splitting magic. You can also remove the cup from that vault."

"Alright on with the story what happened after attack on Longbottoms?"

"Again your godfather showed Gryffindorish behavior and went after Peter. Well rat escaped same way as your world. Ministry arrested Sirius and chucked him in prison without a trial as killer of muggles and betrayer of Longbottoms"

"What ! But how is that even possible? Sirius must have told my parents about it but they could have easily stopped him from going to Azkaban. "

" Yes Sirius told your parents but their memories were modified making them believe that the secret keeper was Sirius. Also Dumbledore told them that as he is a black he must be of dark side and a spy in order. His loyal pet deatheater supported this reason and told them he was the spy. And they believed him. "

" Mum I understand but Dad will never trust Snape over Sirius. Then how...  
>Ahhh Dumbledore's wandless compulsion charms. I am going to make his pet deatheater fuck him then wring his neck. "<p>

"Who says that they don't fuck already? "

"I really didn't need that image in my head.  
>Atleast Lady Longbottom is alive and Neville won't have to live the horrors I had to endure. "<p>

"That's true. "

"Is he under potions ?"

"Yes"

"His heir ring should identify the potions in his blood as well as his food. "

"No his 'real' heir ring should identify the potions. The ring he is wearing is fake ring. Dumbledore use compulsion charms on lady Longbottom and made her believe that it is a real heir ring. He also put some bindings over Neville's magic. He was never as powerful as you but he was well above average. Bindings on his magic are not as severe as yours and don't have a long time effects. Goblins will help you in that. Remove Horcrux without Voldemort's memories. You and I both know where the are and Neville might not survive the process of leaching his memories. "

"I will see to it. Now what about my family and alternate self ?"

"Well he is somewhat arrogant and cocky like your father but also loving and caring like your mother at the same time. He may show like he doesn't care but he loves his family and friends immensely. He would rather die than see them in pain just like you. He is a good person once you get to know him. "

"Has Dumbledore bound his magic too?"

"No he hasn't. As Neville is the boy who lived he never thought necessary to bind Harry's magic. Harry is powerful but he doesn't share your gift of shadow mage as well as multi magical animagus. You have your gift of parseltongue due to soul piece and memories. So he doesn't have them either. " " Alright Is Sirius going to be alright?"

"No you have to interfere today and save him from Dementors kiss Dumbledore wouldn't help your alternate self and you can't catch Pettigrew though. We need resurrection of Voldemort to finish him once and for all. "

"What about my wand as the same wand already exists what should I do?"

" Don't worry about it. I have solution. These are the woods and cores. Using these and knowledge of wandlore given by me create a staff with 7 cores that can be converted into a want with two cores. These are the focus gems required for your staff. Use them to create your staff. "

"Yes thank you for the knowledge. "

"You can still use your old wand as a second but there is no need for that. The staff will merge with you and your core and will be in tattoo form on your dominant wand hand. It will always come back to you no matter what happens. "

"Can you tell me about personal lifes of my friends and family ?"

" Yes. Neville is a lot like you but extra shy. He has got your hero complex too."

"Yes my saving people thing as Hermione called it ."

"Yes. Well Hermione is same as your dimension. Your older nagging sister. But she has got feelings for Neville and Ron. But feelings towards Ron are not real anyway. "

"Does Neville returns her feelings?"

"Your ex flame has got eyes for him (That redhead bitch!)  
>So he only consider her as friend. His feelings for are suppressed due potions. That will change eventually after you show them about the potions. "<p>

"What about me? I mean alternate Harry?"

" Well Harry is friend with golden trio and other house s. Neville and Hermione are under potions but Harry isn't. He dislikes Weasley but tolerates due ti his friendship with Neville and Hermione. As for his crush Harry has his eyes set for a Gryffindor from his year named Fay Dunbar. "

"You mean the pretty brunette with dark gray eyes from my dimension who left Hogwarts after first year?"

" Yes. Her family moved to USA so she was admitted in Salem academy of magic. "

" Well I have fine choice. So is there any marriage contracts for house Peverell ? "

"Sorry but yes there is one and its magically binding. You have to be married before your 20th birthday. "

"Who is it?"

"I won't tell you. It's a surprise. "

"Please atleast tell me if its Parkinson or Bullstrode. If it is I swear I will rather suicide than marry. "

"Don't worry. It's not Parkinson or Bullstrode. "

"Thank fate for that. So do I atleast get to select my name and appearance?"

"Yes. Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually yeah. I would like my name to be Corvus Ignotus Peverell "

" Good choice and what about your appearance?"

"Add bluish tinge in my eyes and smoothen my potter mop of hair and increase upto shoulder."

"Alright done"

"So when do I have to Sirius from his fate?"

"Today you have to save him you can after he is locked in the tower"

"One more thing where is Hedwig. And all the other things of mine?"

"They are in the Peverell castle so don't worry and Hedwig is here "

Hedwig was now a royal neutral phoenix with royal blue plump and green crown.

~ Hello Hedwig~

~Hello Harry nice to see you again hatching~

~Well we can save Sirius easily now that you are with me~

"Good luck little Corvus you have 15 minutes to the rescue.  
>And remember to claim your inheritance one week before your birthday. It will give you chance to study all contracts except marriage contract. It will activate on your birthday. Then you can start on gathering and renewing old allegiances. Stay at Peverell castle. "<p>

" I will start on working my staff there. "

"Goodbye Corvus we will meet again later someday." And Death vanished.

~ Well Hedwig we have a dogfather to rescue~

Hedwig trilled happily and flew on his shoulder and flamed away...

So that's it this is the second chapter for you. Please review so that I can improve myself. Thanks again. Fallen Angel over and out... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 3:

' So this is how it is going To end ' Sirius thought ' After some time dementors will come and suck my life my soul out of me. ' He sighed. 'Never thought after kissing so many hot and sexy girls I am going to be kissed by dementors. Weird...!  
>I am going insane with all those thoughts of dieing. At least after my death James and Lily will see that I was innocent of all the crimes I was accused of. I have proven myself innocent to my godson and he will convince others. I can die now knowing I won't be hated by all. ' Sirius thought looking at the the office.<p>

Suddenly there was a flash of flames and a boy almost same age of his godson was standing in front of him with a blue Royal phoenix perched on his shoulder. Smiling he said "Well Mr Black we are here for your rescue. Don't panic. "

"But why are you helping me ? Why are you trying to save me?"

"I know Mr. Black thats you are innocent sorry but I couldn't catch the rat so I am here to rescue. "

"Thank you. Thank you very much. ''

"Don't thank me yet Mr. Black you can do that after we have proven you innocent. "

" You can prove me innocent ?  
>Are you serious.?"<p>

"No you are..." He chuckled.

Sirius gaped at him as the boy made a "serious Sirius " joke under these situation.

Then the boy grabbed his hand and nodded at his phoenix. The phoenix trilled and with a flash of flames we disappear and reappear in front of an ancient and beautiful castle. Then his exhaustion took over and he fell unconscious.

Same time in Hogwarts

Severus Shape was a happy man. Minister has declared that he will be given order of Merlin for capturing murderer Black. After that potter brat had made all the dementors flee away he just claimed credit for that. He was crackling so hard and gleefully that everyone must have thought that he was indeed possessed by Bellatrix. But he didn't care he was just happy!

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling hard. He was over the moon. One more dark family was going to get wiped out fully. One less family to worry. He was happy!

But when aurors came back with dementors and they reached the office where Black was held captive they were horror struck. Black has escaped again. Through Dumbledore's wards no less. ' There was not a single sign of the breach. How was that even possible?' Dumbledore thought. Snape's anger reached boiling point. He was fuming. He just had lost his order of Merlin. ' It must be that Potter and Longbottom brats I am going to kill them. " He started walking towards hospital wing in angry strides.

Hospital Wing

Harry was a wreak grieving for his innocent godfather. He was going to get kissed by dementors and there was nothing he could do about it. Hermione and Neville failed to calm him down. Even after calming droughts Harry was crying. After all he loved his family and friends dearly. After watching how wreaked he was Madam Pomfrey was about to force feed him sleeping drought the door of hospital wing opened with a bang.

An angry sorry a very very angry Snape strode in grabbing Harry with collar started shouting. "How the hell did you do it? I KNOW you did it. Tell me how you did it brat ? TELL ME! "

"Severus I WON'T let you manhandle my patients" Madam Pomfrey shouted drawing her wand.

"What the Hell is happening?" asked Harry and Neville.

" Sirius Black somehow escaped the tower without even breaching the ward's " Dumbledork said entering the wing. "Someone from outside must have helped him it was impossible for wand to enter and escape without even breaching the wards"

After hearing that Sirius has escaped again Harry and Neville started doing victory dance around Snape with Hermione laughing merrily at them. Annoyed Snape with everyone , Harry Neville Hermione and Dumbledore thinking (Ron is too dumb to think anyway) who would have helped Sirius escape.

Peverell castle

As soon as Harry and Sirius reached the castle Sirius failed unconscious. (From now on to avoid confusion I am going to call future Harry as Corvus ) Corvus used 'mobicorpus' spell to carry Sirius into the castle. As soon as Harry reached the door an elf opened the massive double door of the castle. The head house elf came forward and spoke "Greetings master. My name is Zerga and I am the head elf of Peverell castle. We were waiting for our master Lord Peverell to come for a long time. And now you have returned. We are honored master. "

"Thank you Zerga Honour is mine that I can come back family ancestral home. Please call me Corvus or sir think of me not your master but a friend and an employer. "

"Okay m...sir as you wish. "

"Right now we have an emergency. He almost got his soul sucked by dementors " Said Corvus gesturing towards Sirius and continued " He also has suffered severe malnutrition and magical exhaustion. So keep him under constant observation. Heal his injuries as best as you can and keep me updated on his condition. If he has fits and nightmares give him the drought of living death until he is recovered fully physically. "

"Don't worry sir you take rest. We have prepared the master bedroom for you. We will let you know the condition of patient tomorrow. Do you want us to wake you up at specific time ?"

"No Zerga I will manage. Tomorrow I will sleep in late as I am exhausted "

"Yes sir as you wish. Now Tipsy will show you your room. Good night sir. "said Zerga.

"Good night Zerga and all of you take care of Sirius. "  
>After that Tipsy took him room. "Will yous be needing something from wes sir?"<p>

"No thank you Tipsy Good night. If I need anything I will call you. Okay. "

"Good night sir "

Then Harry changed into his nightwares and as soon as he slept in his bed he fell asleep in a blissful dream. A dream of his quite and peaceful future.

Next morning Harry woke up nearly at afternoon And had breakfast after a long soothing shower. He spend his day exploring castle and recovering from travel. Due to the dimensional travel his magic unstable and chaotic. Hence he restrained himself from using magic. Exploring castle he found many secret passages and rooms. There was also a secret chamber created by Death herself where all his possessions and wealth was hidden. He thought he will move gold to gringots after his claim on inheritance. He checked the wards they were ancient and as much powerful as Hogwarts if not more. But still he decided he will add fidelius as an ultimate protection. He would do that at later date.

Sirius was unconscious and under the effect of drought of living death. Elves said it would at least take two or three weeks to get his body properly nourished. So Corvus decided he would train for the time being working on his staff / wand at the same time. Thinking of his training he went to sleep early.

Next morning Corvus woke at 6 am and started doing his meditation. Then he started with his regular muggle exercise and went for his swim in the lake surrounding the beautiful ancient castle.

After workout he ate breakfast and decide to work on his wand then he would brush up his knowledge of the various subjects and train for some time and then brush knowledge of various languages too.

So as decided he started to work on his staff. He started with the wood. He found tug towards three woods. First one was Holy tree of life ( I made this one up sorry I don't have any idea why) second one was Elder wood the wood of death and the last one was shadowcast a wood preferred by a shadow mage.

Glad with his woods he started with cores. He needed total nine cores for his staff and wand. He started with wandcores. The first core was a light phoenix feather soaked in its willingly given tears and ash. The second one was a crushed basilisk fang soaked in its venom. The cores were balancing each other negative effects while boosting their positive ones. It was a true grey wand.

Satisfied he started with staffcores. The cores he chose were a nundu heart string soaked in its venom, a thesral tail hair soaked in its willingly given blood, an aguary feather soaked in its willingly given tears , a royal phoenix tail feather given by Hedwig soaked in her willingly given tears, a scale of an Elder star dragon soaked in its willingly given blood tail feather a Griffin soaked in its willingly given blood and the tail hair of a unicorn soaked in its willingly given blood. The combination of these cores make a perfectly balanced staff with balance between life and death.

As for focus gems he chose two emeralds and a blood emerald( a emerald with blood red tinge ).

After two weeks of hard efforts while continuing his training his staff was complete. It's was truly a magnificent piece of work. Tree of life and Elder wood merged with eachothe giving staff a light reddish brown colour. The shadowcastwas forming vines and Lilies in the shaft. For the head of the shaft it was basilisk head with phoenix wings sprouting from base of its neck making an arch over basilisk's head. At the end of the arch held was the blood emerald and other two gems fitted as the eyes of the basilisk. To stabilize the wand while binding it to him in tatoo form and making it unyielding he performed a blood ritual. After binding it by blood when he touched the staff he felt immeasurable amount of magic flowing through his body. When it merged with him in its tatoo form it was like having another magical core inside his body. He was simply enjoying the feeling.

After that he tried to test his wand and staff. He first conjured a boulder at least of a ton. He should be tired by accomplishing such feat but he didn't even break a sweat. Then by choosing his staff form he cast a reductor curse at the boulder. The curse was so powerful that it was on match with some deatheaters readucto maxima. So he decided to he would train to control his power because with this much amount of power Dumbledore was likely to get suspicious with him not that he cared but still it was not some laughing matter.

One day before Corvus was going to claim his inheritance the elves informed him that Sirius was physically back to normal so they have given him the antidote. He would be conscious in next five minutes. So Corvus went to the room where Sirius was resting. When he reached him he was coming back to consciousness. When his eyes opened Corvus just smiled ands said

"Hello Mr. Black. Welcome to the world of awake. You were sleeping for quite a time. Nice to properly meet you. My name is Corvus Ignotes Peverell heir to most ancient and most noble house of Peverell. Soon to be... actually tomorrow..future Lord Peverell."

So that's it this is the another chapter for you. Please review so that I can improve myself. Thanks again. Fallen Angel over and out... 


End file.
